Call me maybe
by panfan87
Summary: A series of drabbles consisting of voicemails and occasionally text message conversations overheard around Amity Park. Currently posting PhannieMay themed drabbles!
1. House Code

**A series of drabbles consisting of voicemails and occasionally text message conversations from around Amity Park.**

Idea inspired by CraftyNotepad and her similar PotF fic Beep.

These go in no particular order and (hopefully) all fit nicely in canon. Review or PM me if you have comments or ideas.

* * *

><p><strong>House Code<strong>

"Hi Mrs. Fenton, this is Mrs. O'Leary from down the street. As president of the homeowners association, I'd like to remind you once again that the recent modifications to your house are not in compliance with our building standards. Please remove the offending additions or I will be forced to take further action. Thank you."


	2. Stand Up

**Stand-up**

"Hey Tucker, it's Valerie. Just wanted to make sure you had my address right, you know, make sure you're not lost or anything. I'm still at home, like I've been for the past hour. You didn't get the time wrong, right? Anyways, you'll probably be here soon, ok, bye."

- From Parental Bonding


	3. Always Ready

**Always ready to protest**

"Georgilo? It's Sam. You up for a protest tomorrow? Be in front of Casper High 8am sharp. Make sure to tell Willow, Tiff, and Dancing through Streams. Oh, and call Carl and his gang. We gotta get as many vegans, vegetarians, and ultra-recyclos on board as possible. Make sure to order up some more signs and banners. Check out the new store on 4th street, they print on organic and recycled paper. Don't worry about the cost, I'm good for it. We gotta do this fast, those _meat-eaters_ are being a pain in my -"

-From Mystery Meat


	4. Helicopter

**Helicopter**

"My dear Maddie, I feel we might have had a miscommunication this past weekend at my villa. Please understand, I didn't really mean what I said about you and the oaf-uh, I mean dear old Jack. I do hope we can remain friends. I can't imagine my life without you. And Jack. Also, I'd very much appreciate the return of my helicopter."

-From Maternal Instincts


	5. Job Application

**Job application**

"Uh, hi, this is Irving from the Nasty Burger calling for Valerie. Uh, yeah, we got your application and all, and it looks good. However, we don't have any positions open for cashier right now. Uh, we can offer you the Nasty Ned job though. Uh, yeah, just come in tomorrow if you're interested and we'll get you suited up. Uh, bye."

-From Life Lessons


	6. High Protein Diet

**High Protein Diets**

"Helga, it's Foley. We've got a meat crisis on our hands. Do you think the kielbasarinnas can get a new routine down pat by tomorrow morning? I'm staging a rally at Casper High, 8am sharp. Burt's Butchery and Mike's Meats are already on board. If you and BBQ Betty join up we'll be unstoppable! Muhahaha! The fate of meat-lovers everywhere, nay the fate of the world, rests in our hands. Oh, and don't tell Franz, but your hot dogs beat his frankfurters any day - speaking of which, that delivery for next week still good? My personal meet stash is starting to get low. Just the usual this time. Thanks Helga, you're a doll!"

-Mystery Meat


	7. Stood Up

**Stood-up (and pissed off)**

"Foley, it's Valerie. You know, _YOUR DATE!_ Since the dance is almost _over_ and you _still_ haven't come to pick me up, I suppose it's safe to assume you ditched me. And you better have one _hell _of an excuse or I may _actually murder_ you. They don't award ninth degree black belts to just anyone you know. But listen close,_ techno-geek_. No one, I mean_ no one_ ditches Valerie Gray and gets away with it. Especially not a loser like you. Prepare for your life to be a_ living hell _courtesy of the entire A-list. You've been warned."

- From Parental Bonding


	8. Interview

**Interview**

"Hi! This is Tiffany Snow from calling for Daniel Fenton to schedule an exclusive interview regarding the stunning revelations at last nights Dumpty Humpty concert. We're doing a segment entitled 'My secret life as a ghost!' Give us a call back at the station as soon as you can. Ta-ta!"

-From Reality Trip


	9. Overnight Stay

**Overnight stay**

"Hello Mr. Zandervon, this is Sam Manson, of the Manson family. You may recall that we are Platinum level donors to the Amity Park zoo and have been for several years. I have a school project studying the purple-back gorillas and need to observe their behaviour outside of regular zoo hours. Thank you very much for the opportunity to enrich our learning through this overnight stay. My family looks forward to continuing our generous support of the zoo in the future."

-From One of a Kind


	10. Small Tales

**Small tales**

"Yo Kwan! Pick up dude! I gotta tell you what happened to me today, man! I spent the day with freakin' Danny Phantom! Fenturd's dad shrunk us with some weird do-hickey thing and then he like went through all these costume changes, and then we totally broken into Fentina's house to get unshrunk. Dude, it was AWESOME! Even better than torturing Fentoenail for the fitness test tomorrow. See you at practice dude!"

- From Micro-Management


	11. Green and Gold

**Green and Gold**

"Hi this is Mark Murphy, Chairman of the Green Bay Packers Board of Directors, returning your call regarding the purchase of the Green Bay Packers football team. I regret to inform you that despite your very generous offer, the team is not for sale. The team has been publically owned since 1923 and will continue to remain so. However, if you'd like to contribute that suggested sum of money to one of our sponsored charities, I'm sure they'd appreciate it. Have a nice day."

- From Bitter Reunions


	12. Airborne Appliances

**Airborne Appliances**

"Uh, hi, yeah, so I bought a toaster from your garage sale today, and I think there's something wrong with it. Do toasters normally glow on the outside, try to fry your hands, then levitate and well, fly off to who knows where? 'Cuz the one I just bought kinda did just that. Um, so, can I have a refund?"

-From Attack of the Killer Garage Sale


	13. Super-Cool and Awesome

**Super-cool and awesome**

"Hey Sam, it's me. Wanna come over after school tomorrow? My mom and dad want to show off their 'greatest invention'. Normally I'd say that's reason to stay away, but this one actually looks kind of cool. I won't say anymore, I don't want to ruin the surprise, but you should definitely bring your camera. Oh, and Tucker'll be there too. See you tomorrow, bye."

- The day before The Accident


	14. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

"Hey girl, it's Star. Like, I know you, like, do your own thing and all, and like that's cool. But, seriously, like Fenton? Like really? Uh, like, if this is some plot against that goth freak like when you went with Fenton to the freshman dance, let me know, cuz otherwise, it's like, totally not right, ya know? He is so not A-list worthy. Ugh, like and now I'm stuck with his technogeek satellite. Like ewww. Anyways, like, call me back girlie, I, like, totally miss you!"

-From Lucky in Love


	15. Covered

**Cover**

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. F. Danny's staying over at my place tonight, so don't worry if he doesn't make it home. And his cell phone died, so you won't be able to reach him. In fact, I wouldn't try to call him at all because we're going to be really busy studying and doing homework. Pretty much all evening. We'll be doing so much studying, don't be surprised if he looks really tired in the morning. Okay, gotta go, bye!"

-Hmm, no particular episode. Could really be pretty much any late night ghost fight for Danny.


	16. Missing in Action (Phone Tag Arc 1)

**Missing in Action** (Phone Tag Arc 1)

"Hey Sam, wanna come over and play some Doomed II? You know, since Danny's out west with his family this week and there haven't been any ghosts around. Man, were our lives this boring before the accident or have we just gotten too used to running for our lives that it feels weird to be doing something normal? Hmm. Anyways, let me know if you wanna play. Or if you managed to snag Doomed III that isn't supposed to come out until the summer and would rather play that. You know, whatever. Hasta La Vista, Sammykins!"

- From The Fenton Menace


	17. Pretty in Pink

**Pretty in Pink**

"Sammykins! I was out at the mall today and saw the most adorable outfit for you to wear to that dinner with the Thompsons! I know you don't like pink, but trust me sweetie, it suits you far better than all that black you tend to wear these days. I'll just put it on the gold card and you can try it on this afternoon! Hugs and kisses!"

-From Reign Storm


	18. What's in a name (Phone Tag Arc 2)

**What's in a name? (Phone Tag Arc 2)**

"Tucker! I swear next time you call me Sammy, Sammykins, Samantha, or anything other than just plain old Sam, I will I'll grind up you and your stupid beret into dog food and feed it to Cujo. Or something even worse. Got it?!"

- From The Fenton Menace (hypothetically)


	19. Supernatural

**Supernatural**

"Mr. Masters? This is Dean Winchester calling in regards to the million dollar bounty you offered for the capture of this elusive 'phantom.' My brother and I are a little busy at the moment, but if you have more problems with the creature and the other ghost hunters can't help, we'll be happy to oblige."

- From Million Dollar Ghost (hypothetically)

* * *

><p><em>AN - okay, yeah, so this isn't canon, sorry. But it's superphantom week and I felt compelled to contribute something. Also, if Supernatural was a show before or during DP, I bet Hartman would have included them in this episode and called them the "Boo's Brothers." You know, like boo, like a ghost? STOP THROWING TOMATOES AT ME, I'M SORRY, I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF, GAH!_


	20. Pushing Buttons (Phone Tag Arc 3)

**Pushing Buttons (Phone Tag Arc 3)**

"Hi 'plain old Sam!' You didn't answer my question about Doomed tonight. If you're busy we could do something else. Maybe get some nice pink shoes to match that dress you're mom bought you last week. I bet you could get recommendations from your bff Paulina! Hahaha! But seriously, we gonna play Doomed or what?"

- From The Fenton Menace (hypothetically)


	21. Teddy Bear

**Teddy Bear**

"This is Nate from the Skulk and Lurk calling for a Kwan Long. You left your teddy bear at our store last night during the poetry slam. Please come pick it up. The creature's cheery face is scaring away our regular customers."

- From Lucky in Love


	22. My Ba-aby (Phone Tag Arc 4)

**My ba-aby (Phone Tag Arc 4)**

"Sa-am! This is totally not fair! Give me back Gillian! - I need to feel her smooth metallic casing and look into her 1080p screen… Seriously Sam, this isn't funny…. Fine. No more teasing ever. Or, well, at least no more teasing till Danny gets back. Now please, I need my ba-aby! If you don't give it back, I'm going to call Danny!"

- From The Fenton Menace (hypothetically)


	23. Portable Voice Box

**Portable voice-box**

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! AND I HAVE COMMANDEERED THIS SMALL RECTANGULAR BOX-LIKE COMMUNICATION DEVICE OF DOOM TO uh… hehe… IAMTHEBOXGHOSTBEWARE!'

-From, well, I don't really know. But Boxy finds a cell phone. Beware.


	24. Calling in the Calvary (Phone Tag Arc 5)

**Calling in the Calvary (Phone Tag arc 5)**

"Danny, dude, this is urgent! Sam has Gillian and my life is gonna be over! You have to help me! Forget your family vacation, this is more important. Your girlfriend is insane!"

-From Fenton Menace (hypothetically)


	25. Teenage Princess

**Teenage Princess**

"Hello, I'm calling for Principal Ishiyama. My name is Dora Batly, and I'm happy to tell you that your school has been chosen to host the Miss Teenage Happy Princess Beauty Pageant this year! Yay! I'd like to schedule a school-wide assembly to recruit several young ladies to participate! Yay! Thank you so much! Bye-bye! And yay!"

-From Beauty Marked


	26. Eager to Assist (Phone Tag Arc 6)

**Eager to Assist (Phone Tag arc 6)**

"Sam? Is everything okay? I got this strange voicemail from Tucker about someone named Gillian. Is that a new ghost or something? Listen, if you're in trouble at all, I can totally ditch the family and make it back to Amity Park in a few hours. Jazz is starting to tick me off as it is."

- From Fenton Menance (hypothetically)


	27. Back to Purple Back

**Back to Purple-Back**

"Hello, Fentons? This is Mr. Zondervan, director of Amity Park Zoo. I'd like to report a recurring ghost problem. A large metallic ghost with flaming hair continually shows up at our zoo, and each time goes to the purple-back gorilla unit. The odd thing is he doesn't attack anyone, he just observes the gorilla for half an hour, then flies off. I'm hesitant to call because of the lack of destruction, but his presence is beginning to frighten patrons. He just showed up again - could you make it down here in less than thirty minutes? Thanks."

- Based on One of a Kind


	28. Broken Record (Phone Tag Arc 7)

**Broken Record (Phone Tag arc 7)**

"Tucker, it's me. First off, SAM IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND. Second, Sam called me and told me who Gillian is. I'M NOT COMING BACK TO RESCUE YOUR STUPID PDA! Call me if there is a _real_ emergency, sheesh."

-From Fenton Menance (hypothetically)


	29. Such Nice Guy

**Such Nice Guy**

"'Ello Zam, dis is Gregor, ve met today at da, how you say, Nasty Burger. I vould like to, how you say, go on date with you tomorrow. Zince I am new to country, I vill let you choose place. I bet you know best place for ultra recyclo vegetarian food in all Amity Park. And in Hungary we are, how you say, progressive and supporting of vomen's rights. To show how much I like you, I vill even let you buy ze dinner, because I am such nice guy. Zee you tomorrow. Or, how you say in Hungary, Hole nap tala ko zunk."

-From Double Cross my Heart

(Google translate: Holnap találkozunk = Hungarian for 'see you tomorrow.' I have no idea how to pronounce it. I doubt Gregor/Elliot does either. I bet he just looked it up on google translate, just like me.)


	30. Cry Baby (Phone Tag Arc 8)

**Cry Baby (Phone Tag arc 8)**

"Danny, this is a real emergency. I'm nothing without my technology, you here, NOTHING! Tell Sam to give it ba-ack, she won't listen to me!"

-From Fenton Menance (hypothetically)


	31. Therapy

**Therapy**

"Ms. Spectra, this is Casper High's vice-principal William Lancer. I'd like to thank you for your application to the school counselor position. It is quite fortuitous that your application was submitted the same day the current counselor resigned, ironically for mental health reasons. Heh, I suppose thinking you've been attacked by a large green tiger would qualify as crazy. Though I can assure you our school is perfectly safe. As it is, spirit week is approaching and we need extra staff to help pump up the pep! Please meet me at the high school tomorrow for an interview and we can expedite the hiring process. Have a pleasant day."

-From My Brother's Keeper


	32. Sage Advice (Phone Tag Arc 9)

**Sage Advice** (Phone Tag arc 9)

"Ugh, Tuck, seriously? I've been gone, for what, two days? What did you do to her, call her Sammykins or something? Why don't you try, I don't know, apologizing to Sam? For whatever it is you did? That usually works. Ack, shoot, that stupid ghost brat is back. Just tell her you're sorry, okay, I gotta go. Bye."

-From Fenton Menance (hypothetically)

**Important Authors Note:** For this season of Lent, I've decided to cut down on my social media intake, which includes fanfiction. As such, updates to Call Me Maybe will be reduced to weekly, on Sundays instead of daily, at least for March and April. Only two entries left for the phone tag arc, then I will introduce a new arc, with the same alternating publishing pattern. Thanks everyone who reads this drabble collection, especially those who've been consistent with reviews and suggestions: MsFrizzle, Dragonsrule18, Black Vampire of the Night16, morgan. .75, Ani-DP-TT-PJ-H-Ben10 Fan, andEmmazippy577.


	33. Red Tape

**Red Tape**

"Mr. Masters, your request to 'raze your neighbor's house to make room for a private football stadium and rid the world of Jack Fenton afterall' is currently under review by the Amity Park zoning committee. We will have an answer to your request in 8-12 weeks. Thank you."

-From Livin Large


	34. Groveling (Phone Tag Arc 10)

**Groveling (Phone Tag Arc 10)**

"Sam, it's me Tucker. You win. I'm sorry I called you Sammykins and insinuated that you liked Paulina and the color pink. From now on, I promise to only call you Sam, totally hate on Paulina, help you spray paint your clothing black, _and _even buy you a soy cupcake with black frosting and those little bat sprinkles you like so much. Now can I pleeeeeeeeeeeease have Gillian back?"

- From Fenton Menace (hypothetically)


	35. AP SWAT

**AP SWAT**

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, this is the Amity Park Police. We apprehended your two children at an illegal concert earlier this evening. Seeing as this is a first time offense for both, we won't be pressing charges. They will be returned to you shortly. Have a nice evening."

-From Fanning the Flames


	36. Finally (Phone Tag Arc 11 -end)

**Finally (Phone Tag Arc 11 & conclusion)**

"Tucker. I accept your apology, but only because Danny called me back and convinced me that you were actually sorry. I hope you have learned your lesson and I expect you to keep your promises in the future. Gillian is being returned to you via my valet as we speak. Also, Danny gets back tomorrow, and barring any ghost attacks, the three of us should play Doomed II at my place after school. I'll even have my personal chef whip up something with meat in it for you, just because you finally apologized. See you tomorrow technogeek."

Thus ends the Phone Tag Arc. All's well that ends well in Amity Park between our favorite goth, ghost, and technogeek.


	37. Monkey Bars

**Monkey bars**

"Hi Mrs. Manson, this is Ms. Johnson, your daughter's second grade teacher. I'm afraid we need to schedule a parent teacher conference to discuss Samantha's increasing disciplinary issues. This morning during reading time, she hit dear Paulina Sanchez with her book because the girl suggested she wear more pink. Then, this afternoon at recess, she pushed poor Ricky Marsh off the monkey bars for supposedly throwing up in her lunch box. And all week she has refused to respond to me when I call her Samantha, claiming her real name is Sam. As you can see, the issues are mounting. Please don't hesitate to schedule an appointment."

-the lunch box incident referenced is in Splitting Images


	38. The Phantom PhoneBook

I had a couple of requests for voicemails from some of Danny's ghostly enemies and friends.  
><strong>Special thanks to DragonsRule18 and DannyPhantom619 for the suggestions.<strong>

In light of their requests, I'm beginning a new arc entitled "The Phantom Phonebook" (yeah, sort of a play on The Phantom Toll Booth, but no Mr. Lancer in these, sorry). Of course, what better ghost to start with than the Master of All Technology.

**The Phantom PhoneBook Arc 1**

"Hello young half-breed! This is Technus, Master of All Technology! I have acquired your the number for your cellular telephone device in order to enact a malicious plan of revenge on you that I will not reveal at all. In fact, there is no way you will get me to tell you that I have distributed your telephone number to every ghost in the ghost zone who has ever visited Amity Park in order that they might bother you at ungodly hours of the day just to keep you distracted while I plan to take over the world. Nope, I will not tell you about my plans, because I am Technus 2.1 and I don't do things like that. However, if you want to know how I got your number, I would be more than happy to explain in excruciating detail - BEEP_ message ended._"

_Please note that unlike my other entries, these don't necessarily fit into a particular episode of the canon, they are just what I imagine the ghost might say to Danny if they left a voice-mail. However, I still hope to make them in character. If you disagree, please tell me, I won't get mad, I promise! And if you like this arc, also let me know, thanks!_


	39. Nerd Poker

**Nerd Poker**

"Hey Lester, bring your 'Basements and Lizards' game to school tomorrow and let's play during free period. Also, side note - does it bother you when the popular kids call our esteemed sport 'Nerd Poker?'"

- From Reign Storm


	40. Remember

**Remember (The Phantom Phonebook 2)**

"What-up baby pop? Listen, I gotta gig comin' up and I appreciate it if you butted out of this one, kapesh? I'm not gonna do any mind control, promise. Just a simple concert with my adoring fans. Heck, maybe you and your girlfriend could come. I'll even give you backstage passes if you promise to behave. 'Course if you don't, I'll just have to sic my boyfriend on you. Better yet, I'll take care of you myself, got it dipstick? Trust me, you don't want it to come to that. Rock on, baby pop!"


	41. Buns of Steel

**Buns of Steel**

"Hello, Fitness World? My name is Madeline Fenton and I'd like to sign my husband up for a 6-month trial period. I got to experience his buns of steel a while back and would like for him to get it back. Now, motivating him is going to be difficult. I suggest using fudge."

-From Pirate Radio


	42. Hunted

**Hunted (Phantom Phonebook 3)**

"Hello Whelp. Now that I have your phone number, I can track you and finally obtain the pelt that belongs on my wall. I look forward to the hunt."


	43. Big Spinning Rims

**Big Spinning Rims**

"Hey Bob, it's Manny. Any idea how one of our hummers made it off the lot without a driver? Cuz there's a yellow one here in the middle of the park. I'm stopping by to grab a set of keys and I can drive it back in. Probably some prankster or something. Kids these days, geez."

- From Memory Blank


	44. Fwendship is Magic

**Friendship is Magic (Phantom Phonebook 4)**

"Hewoo? Hewoooo? Will you be my fwend? Pweese be my fwend! Pweeeeeeeeeeeese, pweeeeeeeese be my fwend!"


	45. Prank Calls

_A/N: A special update for April Fool's Day_

**Prank Calls (Phantom Phonebook 5)**

"Hehe, Ahoy there matey. Uh, I mean what up fart-face. Hehe. So, is your refrigerator running? If so, you better go catch it! Get it? Catch it? Hahahaha!"


	46. The Future (A Dannyversary Special)

**The Future (A Dannyversary special update)**

"Yo, Danny, so after that whole fiasco last week with you know who, I was thinking about the future. Not that future, I mean thank god we stopped that future. But like, the real future, where we're both alive. You think ten years from now you'll still be doing the ghostly superhero gig? I mean, you'll probably be married to Sa-someone and I'll be filthy rich from my tech biz and livin' it up with the ladies. Or will we still be running around with thermoses at night, chasing the stupid box ghost? I wonder if anyone will even remember or talk about all the crazy stuff that's happened in Amity this past year? You do have quite the fan base afterall. I mean Paulina's particular "phandom" craze is bound to die down sometime right, but do you think in ten years you'll still have "phans" like you do now? Like those crazy people who post random stuff about you online? Haha, wouldn't that be wild. Anyways, it's meatloaf night, feel free to fly over if your mom put ecto energy in the hot-dogs again. Later, bro."

- From after The Ultimate Enemy


	47. Mother Knows Best

**Mother knows best**

"Hi Lance-y, it's your mother. I saw you on the television again today. I don't think you've been eating the casseroles I've been sending with Martha. You look too skinny, sweetie. And you're hair is getting too long. I'll call Betty and set up an appointment for you, you really should get it cut. How do you expect to find a nice girl and settle down with that much hair, sweetheart? Speaking of which, Edith has a daughter who'd be perfect for you. Don't worry about a thing, I'll get it all set-up. Just come by and see your mother this weekend. Alright, sweetie, you get back to your job, okay. Mommy loves you!"

- From any episode with Lance Thunder on TV


	48. Rock the Vote

**Rock the Vote**

"Hello fellow citizen of Amity Park. Jack Fenton calling to remind you to get and vote today. The esteemed Vlad Masters, or V-man as he prefers to be called, is running for mayor and you should vote for him. V-man rocks! So get out there and vote, vote like the wind! And if you see any ghosts, remember to call the Fentons first!"

- From Eye for an Eye


	49. Da Rules

**Da Rules (Phantom Phonebook 6) **

"Hello Ghost Child. You did know that advertising in the ghost zone is against the rules. And by my count, you've committed a number of infractions with giving out your little phone number and spreading it out through the zone. Next time I see you, you've got a date in my jail, punk.


	50. Tough Luck

**Tough luck (Phantom Phonebook Interlude 1)**

"Tucker, I need your help. Technus freakin' broadcast my cell number all over the ghost zone and now the ghosts won't stop calling me and leaving stupid messages! I can't afford a new phone and my parents refuse to buy me a new one unless I tell them why I need it, which is so not happening. Sam thinks it's hilarious and won't buy me one either. Can you like change my number or block their calls, or I don't know, technogeek _something_ to keep them from bugging me all day?"


	51. The Bandwagon

**The Bandwagon**

"Uh, hi, Danny? This is Wes, Wes Weston from English class. Lancer assigned us that project together? Listen, I've got basketball practice tomorrow after school and I'm sure you've got, uh, _stuff_ to do, so you wanna meet up after that and get this paper done? Just call me back on this number whenever you want to meet up, you know when you aren't busy with, well, that _stuff _Pha-enton."

-From Shades of Gray (in a very head-canon, tumblr crazy way. If you don't know what I'm talking about, that's probably a good thing. The title is my way of acknowledging my jump on this craze)


	52. Prank Calls (2)

**Prank Call 2 (Phantom Phonebook 7)**

Hello there fart-fa - uh, I mean stranger I don't know. I'm looking for a Mr. Wall. No? How about a Mrs. Wall? What, there are no Walls there you say? Then what's holding up your house?! Hahahaha!


	53. Alien Theories (May 1)

_A/N For the month of May, I have several contributions that fit under the PhannieMay categories. Don't know what I'm talking about? Check out Becca's tumblr (thickerthanectoplasm) for the calendar. _

**Alien Theories (prompt: Space)**

"Sir.. yes sir… yes, possessed by ghosts...no, I agree sir that today is May 1st and not April 1st, but I assure this is not a joke… I swear sir, the rocket took off by itself and a ghost navigated it down, I - no sir… yes sir, I understand that the damage is hefty… yes, and I agree the idea of ghosts as NASA is not great, but sir… yes sir… yes, aliens are more our field than ghosts… are you sure sir?… okay, sir we will tell the press that aliens were responsible for the rocket fiasco, not ghosts."

- From Reality Trip


	54. Awkward (May 2)

_A/N - I'm sorry this is late!_

**Awkward (Prompt: Favorite Episode)**

"Um, hey Sam, so weird day, huh, hehe. So, uh, I got home and there was all this stuff on my bed, uh, about you… Listen, I don't remember much from today, but I especially don't remember making a creepy shrine to you like that. Not that you don't deserve a shrine, I mean, because you're awesome, but I mean I didn't … uh, I mean I don't… uh, I mean, I like you in a friend way? Okay, pretty sure I deserve an award for most awkward message ever. Um, so anyways, I guess I just wanted to say sorry about today and apparently acting crazy. So… um, yeah, so can we just forget all about it?"

- From Fanning the Flames


	55. Cheesus (May 3)

**Cheesus (Prompt: Ghost King) (Phantom Phonebook 8)**

"Hello there, child! It's the dairy king, don't ya know. I've got a delicious assortment of cheeses to feta ya if you brie interested? Dey all are mighty gouda, don't ya know. I do swiss you would join me, since eating with a buddy is cheddar than eating provalone. Well, I must asiago, my friend. But you're welcome to boursin and join me anytime, don't ya know! I'll keep some morsels around in queso hungry. Do stop by soon!"

- References Bitter Reunions

_A/N Because he's still a ghost king after all. Even if the only thing he reigns over is cheesy word-play._


	56. Sleep-falling (May 4)

**Sleepfalling (prompt: Transformation)**

"Mr. Masters, as head nurse at UW Hospital and I must ask that you stop wandering the hallways at night and falling asleep on the lower floors. Since we started locking your door at night and you continue to persist in this action, we know that you are picking the lock and not sleepwalking. Such midnight strolls are not allowed."

-References Masters of All Time.

_A/N I figure Vlad probably had similar experiences to Danny when first getting his powers and dealing with his transformation to half-ghost. Including falling through his hospital bed at night._


	57. Early Decision (May 5)

**Early Decision (Prompt: Under-Appreciated)**

"Uh, hi Valerie, it's Nathan. I am calling because I would to go to prom with you. Er, I mean would you go to prom with me? I gave you my number several times, but I guess you lost it. So you know how to call me back, er, well, let me know. I LOVE YOU VALERIE! Uh, I mean, goodbye Valerie, see you tomorrow!"

- From Reign Storm

(Lester, Mikey, and Nathan don't get enough lovin' from the phandom - we're all nerds in this together!)


	58. Anniversary (May 6)

**Anniversary (Prompt: Anniversary or fav. headcanon)**

"Hi Alicia. I just wanted to remind you that I will be arriving in Arkansas tomorrow afternoon. I remember the process, I've even got my own parachute packed. Jack will _not _be joining me this time, which I'm sure you are pleased about. We'll talk more when I arrive."

- From Prisoners of Love


	59. Strangers Like Me (May 7)

**Strangers Like Me (Prompt: Secret Trio or Crossover)**

_A/N this one is in text message form, hopefully the screennames are obvious. Also, not really from an episode..._

**astronerd2000: **I was thinking...

**ap_technogeek1:** never a good sign

**astronerd2000:** Haha. But seriously. I can't be the only kid out there doing the superhero gig, right? I mean, there's got to be others like me.

**ap_technogeek1:** Well, you've got Vlad and Dani

**astronerd2000:** No, not halfas. Heroes. Saving the day, secret identity, that stuff.

**ap_technogeek1:** what, like spiderman?

**astronerd2000:** No, like me! Like what if there was a forteen year-old ninja who had to fight off monsters and robots. Or a kid who could shapeshift into, I don't know, a dragon or something. Wouldn't that be so cool! We could have a club and relate and stuff. Three super-powered kids, kicking butt and taking names. A secret threesome! Ugh, no, that sounds bad. The Secret Trio!

**ap_technogeek1:** Yeah and us non-super teens can just hang out and what, be damsels in distress waiting for you to save the day? Dude, you already got your secret trio.

**astronerd2000:** Tuck. I didn't mean it like that. You and Sam are my best friends. You're right, I've got you guys and that's enough.

**ap_technogeek1:** Dork. You're only saying that bc ninjas and dragons are way cooler than ghosts and we'd totally ditch you for them.

**astronerd2000:** take that back!

**ap_technogeek1:** you deserved it.

**astronerd2000:** did not

**ap_technogeek1:** did too

**astronerd2000:** did not!

**ap_technogeek1:** finish this debate over a nasty burger? loser buys.

**astronerd2000:** You are so on. Be there in 5.


	60. Sell-u-lard Device (May 9)

**Sell-u-lard Device (Prompt: Time Travel)**

"Hey Vladdie! Guess what V-man, I'm calling on this radical new phone. It's a sell-you-lard phone, though that's a pretty stupid name. It only weighs 3 pounds, the battery lasts a whole hour, and there's no cord, so I can lug it anywhere I want. Wave of the future, V-man. Hmm, I wonder if we can call ghosts on this thing?"

- References college days of Masters of all Time

_a/n - I skipped Desiree, since I couldn't think of anything. Feel free to pass on ideas and I'll go back to that prompt._


	61. Last Minute (May 11)

**Last Minute (Prompt: Moms)**

"Jazz! This is an emergency, I'm at the mall, Mother's Day is tomorrow and I have no idea what to do. There's a blue necklace that matches her jumpsuit, but a brown, ... oh sorry, _auburn_ one that matches her hair. Or should I go with the purple… or rather, um "amethyst", _is that even a word_ earrings that kind of match her eyes? Ugh, I hate shopping."


	62. Who you gonna call? (May 12)

**Who you gonna call?** (Prompt: Death or FentonTech)

"Got a ghost problem? Haha, who doesn't these days! Well, Fentonworks is here to help. We've got gadgets and gizmos galore, anything you want to take care of that spectral menace. Just give us a call at 555-1221 and we promise to get the job done. And if you spot a ghost, report it to our hotline at I-C-Ghost, that's 424-4678."

_A/N - I obviously went with the alternate prompt. (Also, the 555 number is the one Lancer uses to call the Fentons in the series. The other one I made up. Sorry in advance if it's yours, I swear I didn't know)_


	63. Another Prank Call (May 13)

**Prank Call 4 (Phantom Phonebook 15) (Prompt: Childhood)**

"Hey dork! I got another one for ya! What is a ghost's favorite dessert? Give up? It's BOO-berry pie!"

_A/N - Youngblood is certainly taking full advantage of having Danny's number._


	64. Code 289 (May 14)

**Code 289 (Prompt: Guys in White)**

"Operative K, this is Operative O. We've had a breakthrough development in my patrol of the east side of Amity Park. Agent L and I have identified and secured a code 289, subsection A. The subject of interest is currently located on the corner of Walnut Ave. and Maple St. I suggest you get here fast, Pete's Laundry and Dry Cleaning closes in twenty minutes and the boss will not be happy with another cleanliness breach."

- Could be after the end of Million Dollar Ghost or Double Cross My Heart


	65. Cast-iron stomach (May 15)

**Cast-iron stomach (Prompt: Unlucky)**

_A/N - another manifestation of the curse of "bad luck tuck"._

**astronerd2000:** how ya feelin?

**ap_technogeek1:** veggies r evil

**astronerd2000:** so you've said

**ap_technogeek1:** this just proves my point. im never eating a plant again.

**astronerd2000:** I figured. sam and I are gonna see a movie. wanna come?

**ap_technogeek1:** nah. ive got my own date tonight and her name is el bano.

**astronerd2000:** yeah, good luck with that :(

**ap_technogeek1:** ha. you laugh but you two owe me big time. I sacrificed pieces of my stomach lining to save your sry arse. you lovebirds have fun though.

**astronerd2000:** argh, for the last time, just we're just friends.

**technogeek1:** whatever. "eyes roll so hard they fall out of head and across the floor*

**astronerd2000:** ?

**technogeek1:** nvm. g2g, nature's calling and she don't like to wait.

-From Infinite Realms


	66. Out of the Closet (May 16)

**Out of the Closet (Prompt: Stuck)**

_"__911 - what is your emergency?"_

" Number the Stars! I'm stuck in a janitorial closet in Casper High!"

_"__Sir, may I ask who's speaking?"_

"This is William Lancer, I'm a teacher here and during the most recent ghost attack I got stuck in here! For the Bell Jar, please send someone!"

_"__Someone's on their way now sir."_

"Bless me Ultima! Thank you!"

-From Control Freaks


	67. M Bersback (May 17)

**M. Bersback (Prompt: Grown-up)**

"Toot Toot! Congratulations, you've won a free cruise on M. Bersback Cruise Line! On behalf of record company Vocal Drone, we'd like to offer you a complimentary kids-free voyage. A brochure will be delivered today to your home with all the information you may need. Thank you and have a relaxing day!

-From Pirate Radio


	68. Sleigh-ride (May 18)

**Sleigh Ride (Prompt: Fantasy)**

"Hi mom! So, um, I kinda snuck onto Santa's sleigh, only it wasn't Santa, so now I'm at a ghost party and it's a lot of fun and don't worry I'm safe and the big metal ghost said he'd take me home afterwards, and oh my god! The lunch lady just made fresh cookies! Gotta go, I love you, see you in the morning, Merry Christmas!"

-From Fright Before Christmas

_A/N - go to 22:38 of the episode - the little kid who Danny helped put up the star on his tree is in the sled with the ghosts. I mean, how the heck did he get there? How does he get home? I mean, seriously kid, didn't your mom teach you not to climb into sleighs with strangers? At least he had the decency to call home!)_

As for the prompt, what kid doesn't fantasize about getting a ride on Santa's sleigh?


	69. Wulf (May 19)

**Offer of Help (Phantom Phonebook 16) (Prompt: Wulf)**

Danny, mia amiko. Walker havas novan planon por aresti vin pro rompi sian regulojn. Se vi bezonas helpon, mi povas disŝiri lin eluzitajn por vi. Esti sekura.

_Translation: Danny, my friend. Walker has a new plan to arrest you for breaking his rules. If you need help, I can tear him to shreds for you. Be safe pal._


	70. Reality Trippin (May 20)

**Reality Trippin' (Prompt: Swap)**

I took some liberties with this prompt, because you never quite know with that girl…

_Language warning._

**Reality Trippin' version 1**

"Uh, hey D-Danny (_okay, deep breath Val)_, um I saw the footage from the Dumpty Humpty concert. So, yeah. Umm, I think we need to talk. In person. I'm pretty angry. Or maybe just really really confused? I don't know, just, well, look, we just need to talk okay. Call me back."

- From Reality Trip

**Reality Trippin' version 2**

"What the actual fuck Fenton. Or _Phantom._ Or whoever, hell, _what_ever you really are. If this is some sick joke, it's not funny. I just, I mean, I want to, I - argh, just call me back, so I can kick your sorry ass and figure out what the _hell_ kind of stunt you're trying to pull."

- From Reality Trip


	71. Party Plans (May 21)

**Party Plans (Prompt: Dress-up)**

"Yo, Kwan. Change of plans. The new theme for the party is nerd chic. Spread the word, just don't tell Fentina. I can't wait to see him show up in that Federline get-up, it's gonna be epic and hilarious."

-From Attack of the Killer Garage Sale


	72. What is that noise? (May 22)

**What is that noise? (Prompt: Talent Trade/Music)**

_You've reached the Ember McLain fan hotline. Leave a message after the beeb, and remember to say my name! BEEP._

"I LOVE YOU EMBER! This is Tucker Foley, that's TF as in I'm _totally fallen_ for you! I'm your biggest fan in like, for-ever-ever-ever. I wanted to sing this song just for you, because I _**love**_ you! _EM_-ber, you will re-_MEM_-ber! Oh _EM_-ber! Ye-_ah_! _EM_-ber, oh Emb-"

_Message deleted. _

- From Fanning the Flames.

A/N: This sort of fits both categories? Depending on what you consider talent of course. And how loose you define music...


	73. About Time (May 23)

**About Time (Prompt: Fav AU or Clockwork) (Phantom Phonebook 17)**

"Hey dumb-butt. I gotta question for ya. What grades would an observant get in school? All 'sees!' Oh, and what's up with Clockwork, huh? He'll only _tock_ to you when he's _ticked_!"

_A/N: Our favorite little prankster calls again. It's about time he makes a more specific ghostly pun. And don't you worry, he's got plenty more :)_


	74. Buttdial (May 24)

**ButtDial (Prompt: Jack)**

"...addie...sdfe...udge….hmwihg...GHOST…ol..et...set…...enton….salt…ve...cule"

Jack sat on his phone again. Translation: _Maddie, we're out of fudge. A GHOST must have stolen it! Let's get to the Fenton Assault Vehicle!_


	75. Price of Popular (May 25)

**The Price of Popular (Prompt: A-listers)**

**pinkprincess: **ugh, can u believe that loser tried to sit with us today?

**starbright: **u mean lester during chem? yeah that was weird.

**pinkprincess: **no, duh. lester is my chem partner, of course he sat next to me. how else do I plan to pass? I mean val at lunch.

**starbright:** oh, right. you know I could help you in chem

**pinkprincess: **plz. but back to val. what a loser right?

**starbright:** I feel sorta bad

**pinkprincess: **ugh, why? she was wearing Mal-Mart clothes and she sold her humpty dumpty tickets, prbly to a homeless person. if anything, she betrayed us.

**starbright: **I no...but I still feel bad :(

**pinkprincess: **oh I get it. you think b/c of the shakeup in the A-list you will have to date pda kid again. you know, danny's friend.

**starbright: **foley?

**pinkprincess:** sure. don't worry, girl! everyone is staying put. The A list only shakes up when a packet gets added, not taken away. duh. I mean, I didn't want to take away her packet. But I had to. The A-list has standards you know.

**starbright: **right.

**pinkprincess:** I hope you aren't siding w/ the losers. B/c Dash can take your packet too.

**starbright:** no, I'm on your side. yay a-list!

**pinkprincess: **awesome! see you tomorrow :) ttfn!

**starbright: **k bye.


	76. Icy Advice (May 26)

**Icy Advice (Prompt: Mentor) (Phantom Phonebook 18)**

"Ahh, Great One. I do not think it wise to distribute the key to your communication device across the ghost zone. There are many who would use such information against you or for their own gain or amusement. May I highly recommend that you obtain a new communication device?"


	77. Beaker Breaker Boy (May 27 & 28)

**Beaker Breaker Boy (Prompt 1: Fav Power; Prompt 2: Malfunction)**

"This is Mr. Lancer from Casper High, calling for Mr. or Mrs. Fenton. I regret to inform you that your son Daniel has broken a total of 34 beakers in the science lab in the last month. Any more and I will be forced to require payment for the damaged equipment and may press vandalism charges. I urge you to talk to your son about his recent delinquent behaviour. Jasmine, on the other hand, continues to be an exemplary student and it is a joy to have her in my class. In fact, I was considering nominating her to give a speech at spirit week. I do hope young Daniel can learn a few things from his sister. I will do my best to assist in his learning progress as well."

-From Mystery Meat


	78. Box of Pun (May 29)

**Box o' Pun (Prompt: Box Ghost) (Phantom Phonebook 19)**

"Hi doofus! I gots a question for ya. What does the Box Ghost do to improve his vision? He _**be-ware-**_ing some glasses! Hahaha!"

_A/N - told ya he'd be back. _


End file.
